


Thunderbird Academy

by starsinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a picture once that read, "Of all of them, how did Neville Longbottom become the hottie?" They were right, and I'm old enough to be the boy's mother. So sad. Neville spends a year in the United States at the Native American Academy, Thunderbird. His goal is to study the magical plants native to North America. The setting is the Tejas Indian Reservation in the Pinywoods of East Texas. Why? I live in Texas, I've been to that reservation. They're also a very open and hospitable tribe. Tejas means "friendship" and is where Texas got its name. Other characters in this universe will come and move through the story, but, obviously, Neville will be interacting with a whole lotta OC's. Learned about cheating jet-lag from John De Lancie, this is what he does. Don't own Neville, or this universe, but the rest are mine. If you'd like to enter my world and write in it, e-mail me, and give me credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tejas

**Author's Note:**

> Neville is the main focus of the story, but the other characters mentioned will be making appearances as well.

Neville had never needed to travel by plane before, the brooms used in his magical world worked better than planes. Unfortunately, traveling across oceans, realistically, required muggle transportation. No sense in falling asleep on the broom and falling off, or veering drastically off course and finding yourself in, say, Venezuela. When using Muggle transport, you asked friends who are muggleborn or grew up around muggles. So, he went to Hermione. His destination was Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, located on land near Dallas, Texas. Locals simply call it D/FW Airport. Hermione went on-line and booked a flight directly from Heathrow Airport to D/FW Airport. She helped him get a Visa so he could legally work in the US. She also took him to the airport, and helped him check in. They left Ron behind, Hermione didn't quite trust him around the security inherent in such a place, and she did know how to drive a car. She also arranged for him to travel at night, this was a way to cheat jet-lag. He fell asleep at night on the plane, and woke up in the morning, Texas time.

Neville managed to get his luggage, and exit security area of the airport and looked around, lost. Arianna Littledeer was supposed to meet him here and take him to the school. He was expecting a dark woman wearing deerskin leather dress, barefoot, a headband containing a feather, and long braids. He was partly right, she had long braids and she was dark. She was also wearing a t-shirt and a blue jeans, as well as a very muggle pair of sneakers. She also held a sign with his name written on it. He smiled, relieved, this part would at least be the easy part. He walked up to her and introduced himself.

Arianna looked at the single suitcase he carried, "I thought you'd bring samples of European plants with you."

Neville laughed, "A friend of mine enchanted it to let it hold more than it looks. But, if it's opened and searched, you'll just find clothes, and other items needed for a trip."

"Clever," she murmured. She turned and left the concourse, Neville followed. The first thing that hit him outside was the heat. It was August, and in Texas, August Temperature topped one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. It was only ninety-two degrees, at seven in the morning. He followed her onto a shuttle that would take them to her car. Neville was panting by the time they reached the car. "You're lucky this is the end of August, it'll start to cool down next month. A couple of weeks and the high will only be in the high eighties."

"ONLY IN THE HIGH EIGHTIES?" he asked as he figured out what the temperature was in Celsius. It was HOT.

Arianna grinned, "We've got a long journey ahead of us. Five hours if the traffic is clear."

"Five hours and stay in Texas?" Neville asked.

"The distances in Texas aren't exaggerated. Someone once quipped you could drive 800 miles in Texas and still be in Texas. They were right, Texas is 801 miles long. We'll stop for lunch."

The drive started in rolling prairie land dotted with trees and the occasional bunch of trees and wilting flowers and browning grass. It slowly changed to definite stands of trees that became denser and denser. He spotted the occasional animal: deer, raccoon, skunk, and many others. The evergreens that surrounded them gave the region its name. "So, what do I need to know."

"This is heart of the Bible Belt. You will find that people are fanatical about the Bible. Not everybody, but a whole lot of people. Be even more closed about your magical roots around the normals, I believe you call them muggles, than you were in England. They won't burn you at the stake, but they can get verbally loud in their views of the world. Just tell them you're not interested, and they'll pretty much leave you alone. Those who are Native American and go to the school are the exceptions to the rule. Oh, if you're lucky enough to find the occasional Pagan, well, they'll be curious, but that's about it. They're almost as hard to find here as we are, but can be fun.

The Holidays are similar to that in England. The first one you'll encounter is Labor Day, that's the first Monday in September. Then there's Halloween, as Native Americans we don't observe Columbus Day, Thanksgiving, somebody will invite you over for that one, so don't feel like you'll be left out, and the winter break. That covers whatever falls during that time of winter: Solstice, Kwanza, Christmas, New Year, Hanukah, and all of that. We also make special arrangements for Ramadan for those who are Muslim. Like Hogwarts we have four houses: Lightfoot, Sasquatch, Great Spirit, and Houston. You'll be working with Professor Joanna Collins who is head of Houston House. It used to be called Quetzcoatl House. It was changed to honor one of the few white men who treated us fairly and kept his word. We stayed out of the war for Independence, and we kept our lands via treaty."

"American Independence?" Neville asked, belatedly.

"No, a little more recent than that, Texas Independence, from Mexico." Silence fell over the car before she turned on the radio. Music coursed through air as Neville continued to admire the view. "Students get here by a bus, a really big bus that has been enchanted to hold everyone, and not be noticed by normals. The reservation is a tourist attraction, and how we make a lot of our money. The school is located just east of the reservation and it looks like a hunting lodge until you step inside. It's convenient. No one's going to question a hunting lodge in the middle of Texas."

The car skirted the reservation, Neville would be able to visit it on a later date. They drove through the gates and passed through the magical barrier. It wasn't the castle that Hogwarts was, but the sprawling mansion that appeared was on the scale that many Witches and Wizards preferred. The trees provided shade during the summer, and beauty during the winter. A little red bird literally cheeped from a nearby tree. A larger, grey bird with blue stripes on its wings sang nearby. The cry of a hawk sounded overhead. Neville started up the steps and turned to see a single bus sitting nearby and students pouring out of it. A variety of languages seemed to also spew forth, French, English, Korean, Spanish, German and many others represented therein.

"Do you have a Sorting Hat?" Neville asked, whimsically.

"Uh, no, but we do have a sorting totem pole," Arianna said with a snort. "I'll escort you to your room before dinner." Arianna quickly headed up the front steps of the school and Neville soon followed.


	2. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Boston Marathon Bombings, and those who lost their lives in West, Texas. My thoughts and prayers are with them and their families in their time of need. We move indoors, and meet more than a few people. We also get to witness the sorting ceremony. I can't promise that the totem pole will be as interesting as the hat, but we'll see. No, don't own them.

Neville's first view of the interior of the mansion was a grand marble foyer decorated with statues and paintings. Like Hogwarts, these paintings moved and interacted with each other and those moving through the building. A group of youngsters, obviously first years, hovered nervously nearby, listening to an older gentleman. He also wore long, black mixed with grey, braids, but had donned more traditional Indian clothing. He winked at Arianna and Neville as they took in the enormous feathered headdress sitting precariously on his head. So precariously, in fact, he kept straightening it. It elicited giggles from the group of youngsters in front of him.

"That's Grandpa John Littledeer. He's the principal of the school, Headmaster if you will. He likes to put on a show for the kids," Neville watched as the old man seemed to create pictures with his hands. Arianna tugged on his sleeve and he followed her under the stairs leading up into the mansion. They approached a painting of elk grazing in a meadow while a young man watched. "Moonpie," Arianna said. The warrior nodded his head before the picture moved aside before returning to his watch over the herd.

"Moonpie?" Neville asked.

"I like my sweets," she replied with a shrug. "This, of course, is where the faculty who do not travel home, reside. You don't exactly have that option." They passed several door with names affixed to them before stopping before one, the plaquard read "Neville Longbottom, European Herbology." Neville opened the door before Arianna said, "Someone will be by later to escort you to dinner."

She left him standing there. He entered and closed the door behind him. The room was fairly simple a large bed stood in the corner. A simple closet across from it. A large, bay window looked out onto the grounds. An armoire sat at the foot of the bed, waiting his small clothes. A small desk and chair finished the furnishings of the room. Books such as "North American Plants and Their Uses" and "Native American Tribes: Their History" sat on the desk, waiting his perusal. The room was a nice, boring beige color. He supposed he could change that, he didn't feel like it right now.

A House-Elf named Essie came to escort him to the great hall. She was polite but not subservient. House Elves were apparently treated quite differently here than in England. She waved him in and apparated from view. Instead of heading for the professors table, that was deserted, he was waved toward the waiting students standing off to the side. The teachers were sitting at the student's tables instead of the head table. That was different. As he approached the youngsters Professor Littledeer asked him to wait. "As you know, everyone who first comes to the school is sorted into different houses. As we have a visiting professor, we thought that he should also find his own house. Professor Longbottom, if you would put your hand on the pole."

The pole was about eight feet in length set in a pedestal in the floor. Made of dark walnut, it depicted different fantastical creatures up its length ending in a bird's beak at the top. More than a little confused, Neville placed his hand on the pole and immediately heard a voice in his head, much like when he wore the sorting hat so many years ago.

Hmmm, interesting, a Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom, I've heard of you. Are you surprised? We sorting items talk to each other. Gossip does get around, especially your exploits during the last battle against Lord Whatshisface. You have a sharp mind, sharp as the woman you admire. You are fiercely loyal, loyal as the man who loves her and earned your respect. You're have the heart of a lion, brave and strong. Strong as the young man who's suffering you all too well understood. I have to agree with your previous placement, but since we don't have a Gryffindor House, you'll have to go into…HOUSTON!

Cheering went up to his left from teachers and students, he approached that table and sat between Arianna and young blonde woman. The young woman introduced herself as Joanna Collins. The students wore what was termed as "Catholic Schoolchild Standard". Girls wore white blouses and pleated black skirts or slacks, boys wore slacks as well as the shirt. Black penny loafers and white knee high socks completed the ensemble. There seemed to be about 150 new students, and sorting took quite a while. Neville leaned over and asked, "Only 150 for the entire country? I thought the USA was bigger than England."

"It is, Texas is bigger than the UK. Thunderbird only services the southern USA. From Florida to New Mexico. In Florida we overlap with the Westchester Academy in New York. In New Mexico we overlap with the Mesa Verde Academy in Phoenix, Arizona. The overlaps are so we don't miss anyone. If one misses a witch or wizard, then someone else will pick them up."

Neville glanced up at the ceiling, half expecting to see the night sky. It was just an ordinary vaulted ceiling, a large chandelier hanging there. The ceiling itself was painted with scenes of cherubs, witches, wizards, other fantastical creatures, and a very large bird smack dab in the middle of it. "Is that a picture of a real bird?" he asked, awestruck.

Joanne answered, "Oh, yes, that's a Thunderbird. I'll have to take you out to introduce you to George, our resident bird. He's not that big, but he's quite impressive. Of course, he's only two years old."

Arianna stifled a laugh as John approached the center of the steps leading up to the table after the sorting was finished. "All right, everyone. Standard warnings, leave George alone, he can get testy. He's still young after all. We have a visiting professor this year. He comes from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. He'll be teaching European plants and learning about our own native plants. Give Professor Neville Longbottom a warm welcome!" Neville stood and received applause with an embarrassed wave. "While everyone can visit the reservation on the weekend, off-campus romps to the coast or shopping is off-limits to anyone who's not at least a Freshman, and those have to be approved by a professor, and accompanies by a professor, or a class officer. You also have to have permission from your parent or legal guardian to do so. Dig in!"

Food magically appeared on the table in front of him. Some of which he recognized, some of which left him scratching his head. He took the example of those around him and started to "dig in". After the edge was taken off his hunger he asked, "What did he mean by 'freshmen' and 'class officers'?"

"We break up the classes like they do in public schools here. The lowest levels are the sixth, seventh, and eighth grades. Ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth grades are referred to as Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior. Each grade level elects class officer: President and Vice-President. Then there's a student body President and Vice-President elected from the incoming Senior Class. All class officers, except the sixth graders, are elected from the year before. The sixth graders will elect them in a few weeks. We also have a student council, each House's years select two representatives to send to a 'Government'. They meet once a week to talk out problems and issues and other stuff that come up during the year. This is headed up by the Student Body President and Vice-President."

"That sounds complicated," Neville replied.

"Keeps things interesting. It also shows them why they probably don't want to go into politics when they grow up." This elicited laughter all around. "Just in case you're wondering, we sit with the students on the first evening to get to know the new students and find out what happened with everyone else during the summer. It saves the 'What I Did Last Summer' essay that inevitably gets assigned during the first week of school."

This was accompanied by a student who proudly proclaimed that she had gone to England during the summer with her family. Even picked up souvenirs from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Her description of the two locations was accurate enough to make him believe that she'd actually been there. The evening ended with his being escorted back to his room where he barely managed to change into his pajamas before falling into bed and sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm doing my best at world building. I'm told I'm pretty good at it. Let me know, please R&R.


	3. The Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm going to explain the structure of the upper classmen for those who are not familiar with the school system in the good old US of A. Where I grew up, grades 1-5 were Elementary school, 6-8 were Junior High, and 9-12 were High School. When I was in the ninth grade I was a Freshman, I didn't make up the names for these grades, it's just the structural hierarchy in school here in the USA. Freshman are often called "Fish" which is, yes, a derogatory term as they are just starting their high school journey and their final four years of public school. Don't own Neville or Harry Potter's universe, but Thunderbird Academy and its inhabitants are all mine! lol

Neville woke up with a sigh. At least he was getting a day to adjust to his new surroundings. Sunlight filtered through the window at the foot of his bed as the shade trees brought shifting green shadows to the light and the floor. After a quick shower he ventured out into the teacher's lounge to find someone to show him to the dining hall. He was hungry, and lost. Joanna showed up and with a laugh led him through the lodge to breakfast. They sat at the Teacher's table, watching their young charges carefully. "You should join the Houston Sixth Graders for their tour of the grounds today. It'll at least acquaint you with your new surroundings." Neville nodded his head as he ate eggs, bacon, hash browns, ham, and all sorts of food that seemed to make up a typical American diet. His favorite were the pancakes with blueberry syrup.

Neville noticed Joanna looking at him, "So, what do you want to know?"

"I hear one of the reasons you're here is because of the trials coming up. Lord Voldemort's gang, what did they call themselves, Death Eater?" she looked quizzically at him.

"I'm one of the witnesses. I fought in the final battle with Harry, Hermione, and Ron among many others," he answered. "I'm not an Auror, so that's not why I'm here. I can't do security."

Joanna nodded, "I wouldn't want to be an Auror. That's too much work. Yes, that's what we call them here. Some things haven't changed." A dark, glowering woman joined them at the table. "Hello, Rina. Neville Longbottom, Rina Atler, Rina is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Neville's teaching European Herbology." Rina's intense dark eyes made Neville wonder if all DADA teachers were the same. She certainly reminded him of Professor Snape.

"Before we get too far off track, I'll tell you how you're likely to be addressed. I know you're used to being called Professor Longbottom, but here we tend to call teachers 'Miss/Missus' or 'Mister' insert appropriate name here. Ah, Jeanne," Joanna exclaimed as another teacher joined them. She was short, just under five feet, blonde haired and blue eyed, she seemed to radiate good cheer. "Neville, this is Jeanne Dahue, she's the regular Herbology teacher here, and you'll be assisting each other."

Jeanne looked at him with a grin, "Welcome to Texas, Neville. I'll meet up with you later after your tour of the grounds to show you the arboretum and greenhouse. It'll get you acquainted to where you'll be teaching. Bring your suitcase, too, so we can sort out your plants. I've reserved a whole section of the area for them, inside and out." Neville nodded his thanks and soon followed the sixth graders out into the sunshine. It was already getting hot, although, unlike Dallas, it was only supposed to get to ninety-four today.

The grounds didn't have a "Forbidden Forest" which would have been silly given that they were surrounded by woods. Then they came across the Groundskeeper. He was an average sized man with brown hair, blue eyes, and dour expression on his face that Neville would discover hid surprising wit and humor. "I'm Mister David, Elliot to you, Mr. Longbottom," he said. "I care for the grounds and George. Now, I know you're expecting an enormous bird with colorful feathers and the like, but, he's not going to be what you expect." That was an understatement. George was, truth be told, a Pterodactyl. The famous flying reptiles from the age of the dinosaurs. He sat on the ground and was about six feet from his beak to tail. An enormous membrane stretched from his "fingers" to his "toes". His long face and snout sported long sharp teeth and he was a grayish-brown. "Yes, this is a Thunderbird, everyone. Not quite what most of you expected, I imagine."

"How much bigger will he get?" Neville asked. Hagrid would have loved this. He pulled out his camera and took pictures of George. George, for his part, was a natural hamm, and played up for the camera, even setting his head down on the ground so that Neville got a really good shot of it.

"Oh, he should grow another eight feet. He'll never fly, unfortunately. When he was delivered to the grounds as a chick, he'd broken the sail bone in his right wing, and we could never set it right. He's with us until he dies." Elliot threw George a fish, which was promptly snapped up. "As you can see, he eats fish, if he was in the wild, he'd be using that long, narrow beak to skim the surface of lakes for a meal. As a reptile, he only eats every few days, so he doesn't eat us out of house and home." His last words elicited chuckles from his audience.

They finished the tour of the grounds at the arboretum, which was filled with plants and trees. Many of which Neville had only seen in books and pictures. There, he met up with Jeanne and pulled out his suitcase. They spent hours arranging all the plants in the greenhouse. Jeanne was an agreeable companion. She was married with four kids, two of whom attended Thunderbird, the other two were still too young to come. She lived nearby in Tyler and commuted daily. By the time they were done, Neville was drenched.

"Does it snow down here?" Neville finally asked.

"Occasionally, not that often. You want snow we'll fly up to the Panhandle this winter, or maybe even Colorado." Neville wasn't eager for snow, but it was too dang hot! He went to bed that night exhausted, ready to sleep and wake for the first day of class the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look at a picture of Texas, the top most part of it looks like a large rectangle. That's what is referred to as the Panhandle. It's mostly prairie, and it's what gets most of the bad weather in the winter. Please stop and review, I'd really appreciate it.


	4. First Day Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville runs across some familiar faces on his first day. Don’t own them.

Neville struggled out of bed that Monday morning. It was hard enough at the end of August, but fortunately Americans believed in air conditioning. His room, therefore, was nice and comfy. He laughed to himself. His classes were comprised of Freshmen and Sophomores, fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, so they had some basic background in plants in general.

He sighed as he dressed. Dress codes were a bit more relaxed here than at Hogwarts. They had just asked him to dress professionally, and pretty much left it up to him as to what he thought that meant. Fortunately, he’d had some help from several young female friends who had helped him with a wardrobe. He out of the teacher’s quarters to find quite a shock. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, and several other Aurors stood in the foyer surrounding five Death Eaters. Included among those Death Eaters were Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge. They were talking to Arianna and Chief John Littledeer.

“I realize that we’re a bit early,” Kingsley announced, “but there have been several attempts on Azkaban, and we thought they would be more secure if we moved them here.”

John nodded his head, “It’s a little early, but we understand.” He motioned to several people standing behind the British contingent. “You know where to put them,” he said. They silently took custody of the prisoners before heading off.

“Harry!” Neville called out.

Harry broke out into a smile, “Neville, how are you. How are the Americans treating you?”

“Well, the weather has been the worst part,” Neville replied with a chuckle. The others echoed the sentiment. “How long are you going to be here?”

“Flying back tomorrow,” Harry replied as the others moved off. Arianna and another teacher were making arrangements to house the Aurors for the night.

“Look, I have some classes to teach today, but I’d like to show you something that would make Hagrid dancing. Harry, I’ve seen a Thunderbird.”

“Really, a real life Thunderbird? I thought they were extinct!” he exclaimed.

“Apparently not,” Neville replied. Soon they were heading off to breakfast after seeing as to where Harry would stay the night. “So, Delores Umbridge really is going on trial.”

“Yeah, after everything she did, it’s about time,” Harry muttered as they sat at the Teacher’s table. They watched the students wander in and appear to sit wherever they felt like. “Tell me about Thunderbird,” Harry said with a smile.

Neville did, starting with his meeting at the airport with Arianna and the long drive to the Academy, to being sorted into Houston House, and meeting George. Harry laughed, and Neville produced the picture, “Take this back with you, Harry. Hagrid should see this. What is Malfoy doing here? I thought he’d made a deal.”

“He did, but it was thought he’d be safer here than back in England. Draco is off on his grand tour of Europe, and his mother is visiting relatives in Russia,” Harry replied.

“So everyone’s safely out of the way,” Shacklebolt interjected. “Don’t worry, Harry, they’re giving us a grand tour later of the grounds. You’ll get your chance to see George.” Harry nodded.

“Oh, Ginny and I are getting married, Neville. We’re waiting until next year so you can be there,” Harry announced.

“About bloody time!” Neville said. From there they talked about families. Neville’s grandmother had passed on earlier that year, so his end of it was short. The biggest news was that Hermione had gone to Australia to retrieve her parents. She and Ron were also planning on getting married next year, and Hermione wanted her father to walk her down the aisle.

Neville got out of breakfast barely before the students started streaming toward their respective classes. Neville was a little apprehensive, new country, new students, and new attitudes were things that he had to take into consideration. His first class consisted of Freshmen who talked as they walked into the greenhouse. “Hello, everyone, I am Mr. Longbottom. I will be teaching European Herbology this year. It’s a new class being taught here. Now, can everyone introduce themselves?” Neville listened as each of the twelve students did and he checked them off the roster that had been handed to him that very morning. He glanced up to find one girl holding up her hand. “Yes, Deanna?” he asked.

“Rosie, sorry, Mr. Longbottom, was that Harry Potter you were talkin’ to?” she asked.

Neville blinked, he’d been warned of certain tendencies of language in the southern US, but he had not been prepared by the hacking off of the ”g” from “talking”. “Yes, that was Harry,” he replied.

“You know him,” she continued. Neville asked, this garnered spates of giggles and looks from the girls. “Is he married?”

“No, not yet, he and his fiancée are getting married next year,” Neville responded. This was not uncommon, he often got a lot of questions when people realized that he was friends with Harry. He spent the rest of the class helping them go around and become acquainted with the new plants they would be handling for the next year. There were three more classes that day that went along those same lines. By the time he met up with Harry, he was shaking his head, “Blimey, Harry, these girls are mad. All they wanted to know was about you.”

Harry laughed, “Arianna asked me why you ignored the girls around here. Apparently, according to her, you’re ‘cute’.” Neville turned terrified eyes to Harry, “Don’t look at me, Neville. How would I know, I’m just a bloke myself.” They walked over to where George was sleeping, “Have you been over to the reservation yet?”

“No, planning on going this weekend. Did you go?”

“Yeah, they gave us a tour.”

“Did someone really try to break them out of prison?” Neville asked quietly.

“Yeah, they did. We don’t know who, that’s the troubling thing. We’re bringing them here a few at a time and stashing them in various parts of the country.”

“That’s the smart thing to do,” Neville replied. “Toadface didn’t look happy!”

“She complained so much we had to put a silence spell on her before we got on the plane. Last thing we needed was a plane full of muggles hearing how superior wizards were to the rest of them.” Neville gave him a long look. “I know, they would probably thought she belonged in an asylum or something, but her oh so smug and superior attitude needed to be taken down a notch or two.” Harry pulled out a camera of his own, “Hagrid will be sorry he missed this.”

“When will the trials start, Harry, do you know?”

“From what I understand, they’ll start the plea hearings in November. I expect most of them to plea not guilty,” Harry replied. A breeze flowed through the trees sending a soft smell of pine. A deer ventured out from behind a trunk, two fawns following. “It’s beautiful here, so different from England. I wish the trials were going on there, but there’s no way any of them would get a fair jury.” Neville nodded his head in assent. This would be a long, but interesting, year.


	5. Old Game, New Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville discovers that witches and wizards across the pond share something in common with those in Europe, and probably around the world as well. Don’t own them.

Saturday morning, Neville wandered out, fully intent on going onto the Indian Reservation, when he spotted several students from House Houston racing out the school doors with brooms and suspiciously familiar looking equipment and robes. Curious, he followed them onto what could only be called a Quidditch field. Neville stood back and smiled as a woman walked confidently onto the pitch and looked around. “Alright,” she spoke to a group of Houstonians, “we need a Seeker, one Beater, and two Chasers, our team took a beating with graduation last year. “My name is Alison Leach, and I am the sole remaining Chaser and the team Captain.

Fifteen students excitedly paid attention to her. Alison turned to the three people behind her, “You will be playing with the remaining team to determine who plays these positions.” She pointed to spaces in front of her, “Seekers here, Beaters here, and Chasers here.” Neville watched as eight Beaters, five Chasers, and two Seekers shuffled into position. “Jason!” Alison called. The boy in question stepped forward wrestling a growling Bludger in his arms, “Take them up!” Neville watched as all nine students leaped for the sky. Neville winced as Jason let the Bludger go and flew toward one of the rings to watch.

Alison turned toward Neville as the match went on. Neville gasped as one of the students was literally knocked out of the match. “Who’ll get picked?” Neville asked.

“Last one standing,” Alison said with a laugh. If there are two, Jason and I will talk and make a final decision.” Alison smiled at Neville, “This really won’t take very long.” Neville couldn’t help but laugh as three more would be Beaters were helped off to the Clinic. One poor kid took the Bludger to the side of the head and dropped her bat nearly on top of Alison. It was down to three. They were all determined and very good from what Neville could tell. Finally, one of them, a boy, didn’t duck fast enough and tried plummeting to the ground. Neville watched as Alison chanted a spell that stopped his plunge. He wasn’t hurt, but the next girl, who was hit in the shoulder, was. The triumphant student, a boy named William Donaldson in the eighth grade, settled down next to Alison as Jason caught the Bludger and nearly had to sit on it to get it to the ground. Alison opened the case and it was securely locked into place.

Next, Jason picked up the Quaffle and handed it to Alison. “Alright, the five of you have to get this,” he said pointing to the Quaffle, “past Alison, our Keeper. Jeanie,” he said pointing to the girl standing in the background, “our sole remaining Chaser will be watching you.” He smiled at the three boys and two girls gathered around. “Remember, two of you will be chosen. Good luck!”

“How long do they have?” Neville asked.

“Ten minutes,” Jason replied with a whistle in his hand. To Neville it looked like a confused mess, although two students managed to score during the ten minutes. The students landed as Alison and Jeanie conferred. They walked over and talked to Jason. “Okay,” Jason called out, “they’ve made their decision. Lacie Bunker and Aaron Dodger are our new Chasers!” The two students cheered and high-fived as the others walked off the pitch.

Jeanie reached into the box and motioned for the last two to come over, “Alright, you know how this works, all you have to do is catch the Snitch.” She let go of the snitch, “GO!” she called.

Neville settled on the ground. “This could take a while,” he commented. “Are all the houses having try-outs today?”

“Depends,” Jason said. “On how long it takes them to catch the Snitch.”

“You graduated from Hogwarts, Professor?” Alison asked.

“Yes, I did,” Neville started to describe the castle and the grounds. He’d just started describing Honeyduke’s when the boy, Johnathan Daniels, landed on the pitch triumphantly holding the Snitch.

“Congratulations, John, and welcome to the team,” she turned to the new team. “Our first practice is tomorrow at 8 am. See you tomorrow.”

Neville walked with Alison, “I’m a little surprised that you play Quidditch here.”

“Well, I suppose you would be considering Normals call Football ‘Soccer’. It’s one of the things that stuck when the immigrants came over,” Alison said with a smile. “Are you headed for the Reservation?” she asked.

“Yeah, I thought I’d check it out,” Neville said.

“Check out Little Corn’s, he sells quite good Butterbeer,” Alison said as she headed into the school. Neville shook his head. He was looking forward to this weekend, but he suddenly realized that he had a lot to learn about the school and its inhabitants.


	6. Chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chili is often thought of as a “Mexican” dish, but it was really created right here in Texas. The cookies on trail drives had meat, beans and spices with which to feed the cattle drivers on their way to the market in places like Dodge City. And yes, I did say beans. There’s a fierce debate on whether beans are a part of traditional Chili, but the fact is cookies had lots of beans on hand, so I tend to favor them in my Chili. Okay, nuff of the history lesson, Neville gets a lesson on just how hot things can get at a Chili cookoff. Oh, there is a passing reference to an event that occurred in “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.” Loved the movie. It won’t really ruin the movie if you haven’t seen it, but I feel it fare only to warn you. Don’t own them.

“Chili?” Neville blurted out. “You have a competition over a Mexican dish?” he asked.

“No, Neville, Chili isn’t Mexican, it’s from Texas,” Arianna replied. “Besides, we tend to like Mexican food in a form called ‘Tex-Mex’. They’re very similar.” She handed him a beverage container that appeared to hold milk. “You’ll need this,” she told him.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Milk,” he looked at her dubiously. “Look, a lot of the normals around here participate in this Chili Cookoff. Yes, they know what we are, but they’re a live and let live kind of folk. We don’t bother them and they don’t bother us.”

Neville stared, these people weren’t quite what he was expecting. “They’re not wearing Cowboy hats,” he whispered.

“Of course not, they’re not Cowboys, or Texas Rangers,” Arianna replied as she approached one of the many participants. A tall blonde man who wore blue jeans, a t-shirt sporting the logo of the Dallas Cowboys, and a pair of sneakers. Instead of a cowboy hat he wore a ballcap sporting the logo of the Texas Rangers.

“He must be a Ranger,” Neville told her.

Arianna chuckled, “Hello, Billy Bob. This is Neville, our transplant from England, teaching European Herbology. Neville, Billy Bob Casek.” Billy Bob reached out his hand to greet Neville.

“Pleased to meetcha,” Billy Bob said. “No, I’m not a Ranger. Not the law enforcement branch or the Baseball Team. Here, try some of this. I changed some of the spices and am using venison this time, Ari. Don’t forget your drink, Neville,” Billy Bob said. He was a friendly sort of fellow who pushed forward a bowl of something at Neville and Ari.

Ari waved good-bye before sticking a spoon in the dark brown substance, “Wow! Turned up the spice factor,” Ari muttered taking a sip from her own container. Neville pulled a small bite onto his spoon and placed it in his mouth. He thought his mouth had exploded. He started coughing before Ari pushed the milk into his mouth. The heat subsided some as he continued to choke.

Finally, Neville spoke, “A **little** hot?”

Ari shrugged before taking another bite, “We like it spicy.” One of the things Neville noticed was the family atmosphere of the gathering. Children of many ages raced around while adults kept an eye out for them. Students laughed as they went from booth to booth, gathering their own bowls and chowing down on the food. The entire atmosphere was so relaxed it was hard to believe that part of the crowd were not magical.

“Have you had problems with Dark Wizards?” Neville asked, finally. “Or intransigent muggles?”

“Muggle?” Ari asked with a frown. “Oh, your word for normals. Good word for them, better than we’ve called them. Up until the 1950s they were called no-majs. Not very imaginative. We’ve had our fair share of Dark Wizards, Neville. The worst was Gellert Grindelwald when he was captured in 1920s New York. Don’t remember the exact date. He was arrested and sent to prison but managed to break out and go back to Europe…”

“Where he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore in 1945,” Neville finished the sentence for her. “I know that part of the story. But, what about the muggles here? Do you just modify their memories after this is over?”

“No, these people have been a part of the community for a very long time. Their ancestors helped build many of the structures on both the Academy Grounds and the Reservation, so they’ve earned the right to be here. And, they keep the secret of the Academy rather well. In exchange, they get to visit the grounds, and receive our help if they need it. Hospitals are a long way from here, and people can get seriously injured. We take care of them if they need it,” Ari told him.

Neville kept looking around him before noticing a public message board. Several notices were listed including a warning, “Tonight’s a full moon, and everyone needs to be inside before sunset!” It read. His eyes widened.

“Ari, do you have werewolves around here?” he asked.

“Yeah, at least one pack,” Ari said quietly. “We have an agreement with most of them to come in for the Wolfsbane potion so they won’t hurt anyone, but there always those who won’t because they’re afraid of what will happen when they reveal themselves, and…”she let the sentence trail off.

“And the ones who have agendas of their own and refuse your help?” Neville asked.

Ari sighed, “Yeah, I’m not going to say that there aren’t any prejudices against them, but, we don’t keep them locked up after the full moon cycle is done. There used to be a native wolf population down here, the Mexican Red Wolf, but they’ve been driven out. They’d have been the natural foil to the werewolves,” she told him. “The Grey Wolf native to much of North America is mostly north of here. Reports of attacks on people who are werewolves by them are not uncommon. They seem to hate them even though werewolves won’t attack them during the full moon phase.”

“The European wolf is largely missing from its native habitat,” Neville said quietly. “Do you think they would have responded the same way?”

“I don’t know, it depends on how closely related they are to our Greys. Shhh, they’re about to announce the winners.”

Neville was relieved, he wasn’t sure how much more his poor, abused mouth could take. They definitely liked it hot in Texas. Billy Bob seemed to surprise everyone as he took home the grand prize. Neville looked around him as he realized why Texas had earned its moniker of the friendship state. The people were by and large open and friendly, especially toward strangers. At the same time he realized how important ties were to the world at large. They managed to keep to International Statute of Secrecy by keeping their circle small, yet leaving open the idea of meeting new people.

Suddenly, Neville was reminded of an adage he often heard, “If you don’t like the weather in Texas, stick around, it’ll change as a sudden clap of thunder was heard and grey clouds rushed in. Ari grabbed his arm as everyone headed for cover, mostly at the Academy. They managed to make it inside as hail started hitting the ground.

“Huh, hail,” he heard Principal Littledeer mutter. “I hope that doesn’t mean a tornado.” His words echoed through the hall as a loud noise could suddenly be heard. “EVERYONE! AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!” his voice could be heard as Neville saw wands being waved with protections spells being cast as everyone moved toward the far end of the room. The air pressure changed and Neville’s ears popped. Then, suddenly, it stopped.

Ari used a spell to magnify her voice, “Okay, everyone, we know what that was. Go to your assigned post and wait for instructions. Most of you will be on the grounds for clean-up, some of you will be heading out to the reservation to help assess damage. The rest of you, if you want to help, stay here until we can discover where best to put you, otherwise, go back to your dorms or rooms or go home.” Neville watched in fascination as people began to disperse, quite certain things would be chaos in most places if this happened.

Ari turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “I want to help,” he replied quietly. She nodded her head. He didn’t know it yet, but he was in for a very long day and night as clean up efforts were just the beginning of what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. This is just an idea that's been bopping around in my head for a little while. The dialect will be American, it is the US of A. If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
